


Limerence

by Bawgdan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: A fantastical state of obsession. Projecting a strong desire onto one's object of affection.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Limerence

.

.

.

.

.

Sometimes Hisoka loves Machi. Other times he feels like he is suffocating. It is very much like him to change his mind and sabotage good things in his life. Stability terrifies him. Stability is a skill set he can't learn. A dangerous magic word that opens the gate to a realm he isn't ready to familiarize himself. Stability doesn't feel natural in his mouth.

"What would you say at my funeral?" Machi's voice hiccups when the train jerks forward. She sits her feet between his legs, pressing her toes against his crotch.

"You plan on dying?" Hisoka sucks on his teeth, agitated with his own thoughts. Machi isn't a 'stability' type of woman either. He wants to be direct with her about it. He should. He decides to do so.

"Eventually. I don't want to be on this planet forever. I didn't ask to be born." She closes her eyes, slumping further in her seat across from him, further digging her toes into his soft penis.

"I would say..." Hisoka doesn't know what he'd say because he doesn't think about death.

"Machi."

"Yes, Hisoka."

"What if I told you I didn't love you anymore?" He stares at her. She doesn't open her eyes.

"Oh well." Machi shrugs.

"That's all?" He isn't surprised. Some part of him wanted a chaotic response but Machi isn't made up of drama and chaos.

"That's what you should say at my eulogy. _Oh well_. Put it on my grave too." She says with unflinching sincerity.

This is why he loves her today. They are complete opposites on the spectrum of flippancy.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything for them in a while. I'm slowing having my soul sucked out of me working six days a week. If you want to follow my sad poetry, I started an instagram just for prose and stupid stuff that I think sounds smart in the moment. It's @ninehundread


End file.
